


Once in love you're never out of danger

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, but he adjusts, cause milo is worth it, not graphic descriptions of injuries, zack isnt used to murphy's law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Zack's thoughts about Murphy's law, and how sometimes a little danger can be worth it.





	Once in love you're never out of danger

Sometimes Zack catches himself thinking about the time before he met Milo as “a long time ago.” It hadn’t been, not really. Actually, it had only been less than two years ago that his dad had packed him and his siblings up and moved them to the other side of the state. But days spent with Milo always felt longer. Not in the way that he glances at the clock every 5 seconds to see if it was time to go home yet, but in the way that it didn’t all just blur together like how days used to. Everything felt so fast before, because he didn’t have any real memories to tell him that the time before that day even existed. Now, every single second of every day was like a non-stop punch in the face of danger and excitement and fun. 

He used to consider himself someone who was happy being a “safe kid.” Sure he had friends, are at least, a bunch of guys who wore the same flannel as him so that they could make stupid lumberjack themed love songs, but he really just stuck to himself most of the time. Call him paranoid, but there were always just too many things that could go wrong all the time. Playing the guitar inside was much safer than anything else he could be doing. 

But of course, that changed after Milo.

He thought the kid must have been insane at first. Zack was about to pass out from how scared he had been, and this dork in a sweater vest was just calmly suggesting they take a shortcut through freaking  _ coyote woods  _ so they could get to school on time. And all he could think think was “Well this is my fucking life now.” 

But slowly, though in retrospect it feels like it all crashed down at once, insane turns into brave and brave turns into amazing and Zack has to hide a blush every time the dork-in-a-sweater-vest/ his new best friend smiles at him. The entire street is crumbling in front of them and he only only has eyes for the person who, albeit not on purpose, caused it. And of course he’s the first one to volunteer to fix things too. He’s cute and brave and helpful and Zack really wishes he wasn’t falling for the incredibly dangerous white boy but that’s life, he guesses. 

So he’s not as much as a safe kid as he thought he was these days. And sometimes, he gets a little caught up in the ‘holy shit’ of it all, and he wants to spend the day hiding in bed rather than facing another life and death scenario. But he could never walk away from Milo. 

The world can be a little dangerous at times, but that’s okay. Milo was worth every little scrape and bruise he gets from tumbling down the side of the mountain, no matter how many times he insists on apologizing. Really it’s a mark of how in deep Zack is that he can honestly say he’s worth every time he’s gone home with singed hair or clothes. He wouldn’t trade Milo for anything, and if that means learning to adjust to having to escape a whale’s mouth on the way to school, so be it. 


End file.
